The lonely warrior
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Wyatt travels to the past to stop Chris from changing history. Set after season six' "Little monsters".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

**Timeline: **Season six. This story won't follow the canon. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary**_:_ Wyatt travels to the past to stop Chris from changing history. Set after season six' "Little monsters".

* * *

**The lonely warrior**

It was night and the Halliwell sisters were at P3, sitting at the bar. "To us!" Paige said, raising her glass slightly.

"To us," Piper said, doing the same.

"The three most powerful witches of all time," Phoebe sipped the drink.

"Hi," Chris said, walking to them.

"Hi, future boy," Phoebe turned to him.

"No demon hunt," Piper said, drinking her cocktail.

Chris sighed heavily. He wasn't prepared for this when he traveled back in time. Piper, Paige and Phoebe, specially Phoebe, seemed to worry only about their personal lives. "Piper, I know you're tired, but..."

"No, buts," Phoebe said, picking herself up. "Chris, you really need to relax."

"I'm not here to relax, Phoebe. I already explained it to you," he said in frustration.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Fine. You don't wanna relax, not my problem. But we need some time to ourselves tonight," she explained.

Chris shook his head and walked out.

"He's really annoying," Phoebe said, drinking her cocktail.

"You're telling this to me," Piper winced.

"He's worried," Paige commented. "I don't know... He seems so..."

"So what?" Piper asked.

"Lost," Paige said, drinking her drink.

* * *

Chris walked to the back room and turned on the light.

"How long no see, little brother," a man said, closing the door.

"Wyatt," Chris frowned. "What are you doing here? How did you know..."

"Well, it seems you can't trust in your... friends," Wyatt said with a grin.

Chris winced. He recognized that look in his brother's eyes. "Who did you torture to get the information?" he asked.

Wyatt let out a small laugh. "No one! You know, torture doesn't work. Tortured people lie. No, I cast a spell on Uncle Coop. Of course, I needed to kill him after the told me the information. The man was a traitor."

Chris stepped back. "No, you're lying..."

"Are you sad?" Wyatt taunted him. "But I needed to kill him, Chris. I need to eliminate all the traitors. That's exactly what happened to your father."

"You evil son of a bitch..." Chris ran to him and punched his face.

Wyatt fell back against the wall. "You know, little brother," he said, wiping the blood of his mouth. "If anyone else did this to me, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I can forgive you. Just come home with me and promise never cross again."

"I don't think so," Chris said, throwing an energy ball at him.

"Chris," Paige said, as she walked into the room. "Oh, my God, what's happening?" she asked.

"Get outta here," Chris shouted.

"What?" Paige frowned, as Wyatt orbed behind her.

"I came here only to bring you back home. Don't force me to hurt her!" he said, sending an electric bolt at Paige, who fell unconscious to the ground.

"Paige!" Chris screamed, walking to her.

Wyatt waved his hand and sent Chris against the wall. "I'm losing my patience with you, Chris. Are you come with me or not?" he asked angrily, an energy ball in his hand.

Suddenly, Piper and Phoebe stormed into the room.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted, running to her sister.

Piper was fast and tried to blow Wyatt up, but nothing happened.

"You know, it wasn't very nice of you," Wyatt said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Don't!" Chris screamed. "Don't hurt her!"

Wyatt let out a large smile, as Piper struggled to get out of his grasp. "She's coming with me... See you at home!" he said, orbing them out.


	2. Back to the future

**Back to the future**

_P3_

"Piper!" Phoebe shouted, with Paige in her arms. The enigmatic man just disappeared in a swarm of black orbs, taking Piper with him. "Chris, who's this man? He seems a Darklighter."

Chris shook his head. He didn't know what to say or what to do. "He's not a simple Darklighter... he's evil," he replied.

"Obviously," Phoebe muttered. "Paige... please, open your eyes," she shake her sister gently, trying to wake her up.

"What... What happened?" Paige whispered, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Phoebe sighed in relief. "Someone attacked you, are you okay?"

Paige nodded. "I'm fine, but... Chris..."

"I'm okay," he said softly. "I need to find Piper."

"Do you have any idea where he took her?" Phoebe asked, as Paige tried to pick herself up.

Chris nodded. "I know where he's taking her."

"Wait a minute," Paige said, shaking her head. "That man took Piper with him?"

"Don't worry, I'll take her back," Chris said, clenching his fists.

"We'll go with you," Phoebe said.

"No," Chris shook his head. "This is something I need to do alone."

"Alone?" Phoebe looked at him in disbelief. "No, we need to go with you, you're only a Whitelighter."

"He's from the future," Chris quickly explained. "He wants me, not you. You can't follow me where I'm going, Phoebe. You can't, I am sorry."

"Who is he, Chris?" Paige asked. "Please, tell us..."

Chris shook his head. "Look, I can't tell you who he is, at least not now... But.."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Chris, we're really tired of your damn secrets! You need to tell us what's happening!"

"I can't! But trust me, I'll bring Piper back home!" he said, orbing out.

"Son of a bitch," Phoebe snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

_**Year 2025**_

Wyatt and Piper crossed a portal he created to travel to 2025. It was a dark and cold alley very similar to the one they had just left. The eldest Halliwell sister knew that that man travelled in time with her, to the future – to be more precisely. "What do you want from me?" she asked, but all the man did was quickly orb them to another place, a place she knew very well.

_The manor attic._

"Get off me!" Piper shouted, as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Calm down, I'll not hurt you," he said, finally letting her go.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, as she rubbed her wrists.

"You know," them man said, letting out a grin. "I'm feeling a little offended here. I always thought you would recognize me, mum."

Piper stepped back.

_Did she hear it right?_

_ Mum?_

She could feel her heart racing and her stomach turning. "Who are you?" she demanded nervously.

"Oh, c'mon. It's me, Wyatt!" he said, an evil smile on her face.

Piper shook her head. "No, you're not!" she snapped angrily at him. This evil man in front of her couldn't be her sweet little boy.

_It was a lie._

"Don't you believe me?" he asked, resting his hand over his heart. "It really hurts my soul," he said, faking pain.

"What do you want from me?" Piper asked again.

"All I want is Chris back home. Nothing less, nothing more," Wyatt explained. "Don't worry, mum. I'll send you back home, as soon as Chris arrives. You need to fall in love with my stepfather and have my baby brother after all. I don't want to change those things."

Piper frowned. "Stepfather? Baby brother?" she asked in confusion.

Wyatt slightly shook his head. _Chris obviously didn't tell her who he was. His brother didn't change at all._

_ He remained neurotic as always._

* * *

_**Year 2004**_

_Halliwell manor_

_Attic_

Chris orbed in and walked to the Book of Shadows.

_"See you at home", _his brother told him. He was pretty sure that Wyatt took Piper to the future.

Wyatt knew it was the only way to force him to go back home.

Chris shook his head, as he flipped through the pages of the book. "I just need to change a few words," he muttered to himself, as he looked at one of the spells.

After sigh heavily, he drew a triquetra on the wall and cast a spell.

"It worked," he swallowded, as he saw the portal shining.

He clenched his fists and crossed the portal.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favorites :)_


	3. Wedding photo

**Wedding photo**

**Year 2025**

Piper looked terrified at the man in front of her. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"So... Chris didn't tell you," Wyatt commented.

Piper shook her head. "You're lying," she said. _Her marriage with Leo was destroyed, but the Elder still cared about her. And, of course she was angry, but she still loved him._

Wyatt cleared his throat. "No, I'm not..." he said, sighing heavily. "My stepfather was good to me, he was like a real father... It was a shame he had to die..."

Piper noticed the pain in his eyes when he spoke.

_Those eyes._

"Wyatt..." she muttered and stepped back, as the wall started to glow.

Wyatt turned his back and saw Chris crossing the portal.

"I'm here, Wy," Chris said. "Let Piper go back home."

Piper looked from Wyatt to Chris. _Wy... Wyatt. _Piper shook his head and stepped back terrified.

_Could it be even possible?_

She stepped back again and hit a desk. She heard Wyatt mumbled something like _"finally you're here"_, but suddenly her attention was captured by a picture on the floor.

_A wedding photo._

Piper instantly bent down and picked up the photo. The Charmed One blinked in confusion, as she tried to process what she was seeing.

_Stepfather..._

_He wasn't lying..._

_ But how? He was... he was her sister's..._

"You betrayed me," Wyatt's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"I went back to save you," Chris said.

"Save me? From what?" Wyatt let out a small laugh.

"From evil," Chris explained. "I know something happened to you, you're not..."

"Not what? Evil?" Wyatt asked, raising his head. "There's no good or evil, there's only power!"

Piper looked at the photo again and shook her head. "Wyatt..." she muttered, walking to her son. "What..."

"Don't worry, you'll go back home, mother. You don't belong this time, but Chris..." he was saying, as someone orbed behind him and stabbed his back.

"Oh my God!" Piper raised her hand to her mouth, as she saw Wyatt fell on his knees.

"Finally," the Whiteligher cried in joy, as Wyatt moaned in pain.

"Henry," Chris shook his head. "You shouldn't..."

The Whitelighter pulled out the athame from Wyatt's back and stabbed him again and again. "He won't kill anyone anymore!" he said, with hatred in his eyes.

He watched with cold eyes, as Wyatt fell dead on the floor.

"He won't kill anymore..." the Whitelighter repeated, his eyes blurring with tears.

Piper was in shock. The man, who was lying dead, was Wyatt, her son, her sweet baby boy.

Chris slowly walked to his brother and knelt before him. "Henry... Why? I was trying to save him."

Henry shook his head. "You know why, Chris. We needed to put an end to this nightmare. You're here and the future is the same crap... Aunt Piper! What are you doing here?"

Piper's face contorted in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked, still in shock by the scene before her.

"Henry..." the man said. "Chris, what's happening?"

Chris sighed. "Wyatt brought her here, he found out that I was in the past, he killed..."

"I know," Henry said. "I am sorry for this, Chris. But someone needed to stop him."

"Wyatt," Piper muttered, walking to him. "How?" she asked, turning to Chris. She didn't understand. How her little baby boy turned into this insane and cruel man?

Chris shrugged. "He turned evil," he explained.

"He killed people, kids, babies..." Henry added and Piper moaned in horror at his words. "He killed my parents, the girls, Uncle Co..."

"Don't!" Chris warned him. "She's from the past... We can't tell her everything about the future."

Henry looked at Piper and nodded. "You need to go back and change things," he said. "Maybe Wyatt still have a chance. Maybe our... _my_ family can be saved. "

Chris cleared his throat. "The future is always in motion," he said. "You're right."

"So..." Piper said, sobbing. "You didn't go back in time to save Wyatt from a demon?"

Chris shook his head. "No... Wyatt was the real threat. He's the evil."

"My baby is not evil," Piper told him. "He's only a baby..."

"I know. Someone turned him evil. I just need to find who..." Chris said firmly. "I need to know how to change this future."

Piper nodded. _This does make sense. Someone was responsible for that. _"He's an angel," she said. "Where I did go wrong? I am a terrible mother!"

Henry sighed and looked at his cousin's dead body. He hated Wyatt, the man stole everything from him, but he couldn't be cruel with Piper. "It's not your fault... Don't blame yourself. And there's a chance for him, for us... Remember: the furure is always in motion."

Piper looked up at him and nodded. _Henry. A Whitelighter... He was certainly Paige's son and __he killed Wyatt... _

_Her son created a world of death and despair. _

_ And paid with his own life._

"Why?" she asked, turning to Chris. "Why are you trying to save my son? I mean, after everything he did... Why do you want to save him?"

Henry swallowed.

_If Piper knew... _

"Because I believe he can be saved, Piper. I know Wyatt, he's not inherently evil," Chris sighed.

Piper nodded."I want to change this," she said. "I want to save my son!"

Chris nodded. "So, you need to help me, Piper. If we fail..." he said, pointing to Wyatt's dead body.

"I will help you," she assured him. "I'll do everything I can to save my baby! I won't let him turn evil, Chris. I won't let him turn into this monster! I promise!"

* * *

**A/N: _T_**_hank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_No, Wyatt was not lying. Chris is not Leo's son in this fic._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	4. The past and the future world

**The past and the future world**

**Year 2025**

"I'll do everything I can to save my baby! I won't let him turn evil, Chris. I promise!" Piper assured the young man. She stared at him, curiously wondering what was his connection to Wyatt. She knew that there was a connection between her son and the young Whitelighter. "Chris, can ask you a question?"

Chris nodded. "I just don't know if I can answer," he quietly explained.

"O-kay," Piper sucked in a deep breath. "Are you family? I mean, you're like him," she pointed to Henry. "Maybe..."

"I'm not Henry's brother," he promptly answered.

"I understand..." she said, then turned to Henry. "You said that Wyatt killed your parents, _the girls_, your Uncle..."

"I am sorry for that," Henry quietly apologized. "I..."

"No... I am sorry," Piper gently rested her hand over her nephew's shoulder. "You know... Wyatt talked to me... about my future..." she said and Chris' heart stopped for a moment.

"What'd he say to you?" Chris asked fearing the answer.

Piper swallowed, as the image of Cole flashed into her mind. "He basically told me that I would marry another man and have a baby with him... Chris, did he kill them? I mean, he killed Co... my future husband and our son?"

Chris closed his eyes. "Piper..."

Piper nodded. "It's hard to believe... I mean... my future husband..."

"I can't tell you who he is," Chris said, hoping that Wyatt kept his mouth shut.

"You don't need to..." Piper said quietly. "I do know who he is... I don't know how, but... For Christ's sake. I'll marry my sister's ex-husband, Wyatt's dead and I don't know what do..." she said, sitting right beside Wyatt's dead body.

"Mu... Piper," Chris said, trying to control his emotions. "It's okay, we can change this."

Piper raised her head, her eyes full of tears. "No, it's not okay. Please, tell me, Chris. Are they okay? Cole and Wyatt's little brother, my son, are they alive?" she asked. She suddenly had the urge to know it, she wanted to know if Cole and her another son were okay.

"Uncle Cole is dead, but your son is alive," Henry informed her.

"Henry!" Chris shoot a glance at him.

"It's okay, Christopher," Henry rolled his eyes. "She's confused. She needs to know something," he said, kneeling beside her. "Look, Aunt Piper... Your son, my cousin, is a good man, a great man, by the way. And he's alive. But I can't tell nothing more about him. About Uncle Cole, yes, it's truth, he's your husband... Wyatt killed him, when he refused to join him. Uncle Cole didn't want to be evil... And Wyatt couldn't accept it."

Piper shook her head. "Leo... Phoebe... But I..." she started to breath hard, like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Oh, my God," Chris held her. "Piper, are you okay, Piper..."

"She won't forgive me," she said, trying to regain her breath. "I can't, I can't..." she said, blinking. "I can't..." she muttered and fell to the ground.

"Piper," Chris muttered, holding her in her arms. "Good job, Henry," he said, shaking his head.

Henry grinned. "It's not my fault," his cousin said, raising up his arms.

* * *

**Year 2004**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

Phoebe walked back and forth. "I'll kill Chris!" she snapped. She tried to summon Piper back home, using a spell to call a lost witch, but it didn't work.

Paige shook her head. "This is not Chris' fault..."

"I'll try another spell... Maybe the one to call a lost sister" Phoebe said hopefully.

"You heard what Chris said, that man is from the future... Piper's not here in the present," Paige quietly explained.

"So... Maybe we should cast a spell to go to the future," Phoebe suggested. "Paige, I want Piper here."

Paige sighed. "I do want Piper here too, sweetie, but we need to trust Chris."

"That's the problem," Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know if I can trust him... I'm tired of his secrets."

"Me too... But I think he has his reasons," Paige said softly.

"I don't know..." Phoebe shook her head.

"Piper will be okay, sweetie. Let's trust Chris. He'll bring our sister back home," Paige said, hugging her sister.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites._

_Piper was so shocked that she didn't get the hint in Wyatt's words, she knew that there was a connection between Chris and Wyatt, but she didn't know that they're brothers._


	5. Back to the past

**Back to the past**

**Year 2025**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

When Piper opened her eyes, she saw Chris and Henry looking curiously at her.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked in concern. "You scared the hell of me..."

Piper sucked in a breath. "Chris... what..." she suddenly stopped, as she noticed Wyatt's dead body next to her. "Wyatt..." she muttered, caressing his hair.

"Piper..." Chris muttered. He feared for her. Piper wasn't handling the situation well.

_But he understood her._

"We need to go back home," she said, lowering her head, her hands shaking a little. "Are you sure we can change this?" she looked up to him hopefully.

Chris nodded. "Wyatt can be saved," he assured her.

"Our family can be saved, aunt Piper," Henry added. "I want them back... All of them."

Piper cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll do my best, I promise."

"I know," Henry said softly. "And don't blame yourself. You are a great mother. And Uncle Cole, you really..."

"Please," Piper shook her head. "I can't, okay... I know in this future... I... Cole and I..."

"You're meant to be together, aunt Piper," Henry let out a soft smile. "My cousin is the living proof of it."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, Henry... She already knows about Cole. You need to stop..."

Henry shrugged. "If you want this way, Peanut."

"Let's go home, Piper," Chris said. Then he shot a glance at Henry. "Take care of yourself."

Henry nodded. "Go and save them, Chris. I want my family back."

"I want them back too, Henry. And you know that," he said sighing. "Let's see... To go back in time," he said, walking to the Book of Shadows. He gave his hand to Piper and chanted the spell to get them back to the past, as Henry drew a triquetra on the attic wall.

A portal started to shinning and Chris and Piper crossed.

"Good luck, Chris," Henry muttered, as the portal closed.

* * *

**Year 2004**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"Piper!" Phoebe let out a large smile, as she saw her sister crossing the portal with Chris.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked nervously.

"He's okay," Paige frowned. "Piper, what happened, are you..."

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked again. "I need to see him," she quietly explained. She needed to see her baby, she needed to know that he was alive.

"In his room, Sheila is here with him, don't you remember?" Phoebe asked in confusion. "Piper, what..."

But Piper didn't listen to her sister. She just stormed out of the room, she wanted to hold her baby in her arms.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "What'd you done?" she asked to Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes. _Classic Phoebe_. "Nothing," he said sighing. "I saved her..."

"She's acting weird," Phoebe remarked.

"Well, I can't blame her for that," Chris shrugged. He really couldn't. After everything Piper experienced in that future, he didn't know if Piper would be okay.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"I can't tell you," Chris shook his head.

"I'll ask Piper," Phoebe said crossing her arms. _She was really tired of Chris' secrets, she wanted the truth._

_ Now._

"Don't!" Chris said firmly. "She won't tell you anything. At least, not now," he assured her. Even if he didn't talk to his mother about it, he was pretty sure that Piper would keep her mouth shut about the future.

Phoebe shook her head. "We need to know the truth."

"The truth will come out with time. Be patient," he said quietly.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Wyatt's room_

Piper couldn't stop the tears from falling down her checks, as she opened the door and saw her sweet little baby giggling.

"Are you okay?" Sheila suddenly asked, when she turned her head to see Piper.

Piper nodded. "I'm okay," she said, her voice almost cracking. "Thank you for come here and take care of Wyatt... I know you're tired and..."

"It's okay," Sheila said softly. "He's a good boy."

Piper shivered, as she heard Sheila's words.

_A good boy._

_ Good boy._

_ No, he wasn't._

"Thank you, Sheila," she said and Darryl's wife promptly understood that Piper wanted to be alone.

"You're welcome," Sheila said, taking her purse and leaving the room.

As the door closed, Piper took Wyatt in her arms. "You're okay," she whispered in his ear. "I'll protect you... I won't let you lose yourself."

She stood a few minutes holding her baby. When he fell asleep, she put him in the bassinet. "I promise... You'll be safe," she said.

Piper took a photo from her pocket and looked at it.

_A wedding photo._

_Cole and I..._

_ Stepfather._

_ A baby._

"Piper," Phoebe said quietly, as she entered the room with Paige. "Are you okay?"

Piper jumped at sound of her sister's voice and quickly hid the picture behind her back. "I'm fine, Phoebs."

"What happened?" Paige asked. "Who's that man? Chris refused to tell us anything."

Piper shook her head. "I'm sorry... But I can't."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Not you too..." she said in frustration. "What'd you see? Please, tell us..."

_Well, Wyatt's evil and I'll marry your ex-husband_, she thought, but only said. "I am sorry... But I really can't tell you anything. Future consequences."

Phoebe sighed. "Fine... If you want this way. Do whatever you want," she waved her arms in frustration.

"Phoebe..." Piper muttered.

"No," her sister shook her head. "I'm tired of secrets... I am sorry," she said, leaving the room.

"She's right, Piper. You need to tell us what's happening," Paige said. "We want to help you."

"I know, sweetie. But believe me, you don't wanna know what I saw," Piper said truthfully.

Paige frowned. "Piper..."

"We'll talk tomorrow, sweetie," she took her sister's hand gently. "Please..."

Paige nodded. "Fine... I think we all need to rest..."

As her baby sister finally left the room, Piper looked at the photo again.

"Cole..." she whispered, shaking her head.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


	6. Phoebe

**Phoebe**

_Halliwell manor_

_Kitchen_

One week had passed since Piper's trip to the future and she was concentrated in vanquishing all the demons she could. Her behavior was worrying her sisters. She was acting the same way she did when Prue died.

"I'm worried about Piper," Paige remarked, as she put a cup of coffee. "She's back to her old days as demon hunter."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "I don't know what to do to help her. She's acting weird and..." she sighed in frustration. "What happened to us? Things are so..."

"Different?" Paige asked frowning. "Yes, they are. And what about you?"

"What about me?" her sister asked, looking at her coffee.

"I mean, what about you and Jason? Are you okay?" Paige asked, drinking her coffee.

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know... I didn't tell him the truth, you know... that I am a witch and..."

"You should tell him the truth, unless..." Paige sighed.

"Unless?" Phoebe frowned.

"Unless you're not in love with him," Paige said. "It's wrong to build a relationship with lies, Phoebe. And you know that, you lived this situation before."

"I don't know what are you talking about," Phoebe said, rubbing the back of her back.

"Yes, you do... I wasn't here at the time, but I do know how you and Cole started your..."

"Whoa, don't bring Cole to this conversation!" Phoebe said, waving her hands.

"Why not? His name is forbidden in this house?" Paige asked.

Phoebe swallowed hard. "He's in the past, he's dead. I don't wanna talk about him anymore."

"I see," Paige said, looking at the table. "Fine... But... you should tell the truth to Jason."

Phoebe nodded. "I'll tell him tonight, after he comes back from his business dinner. He wants me to move to Hong Kong with him, but I can't, I just can't leave you and Piper here, I..."

"You can't or you don't want to?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Paige!" Phoebe shoot a glance at her.

"Fine, fine..." Paige shook her head. "I'm worried about you, that's all. I think you're not only lying to Jason, I think you're lying to yourself."

"You should worry about Piper. She's the only one acting like a crazy woman," Phoebe said, trying to change the subject.

"And she refuses to tell us what she saw in the future," Paige remarked.

"I had an idea," Phoebe said, with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let's go to Piper's room... Maybe I can get a premonition," she suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Paige frowned. "We shouldn't invade her privacy like that," she pondered.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "It's for a good cause. She's acting weird, we need to help her."

Paige sighed. "Fine... But I warn you she won't like it!"

"She doesn't need to know," Phoebe said with a grin.

The two Halliwell sisters walked to Piper's room and opened the door.

"Phoebe, it's not a good idea. We shouldn't spy on our sister," Paige said, embracing herself. The whole situation made her feel uncomfortable.

"Don't be silly! It's for her own good," Phoebe assured her. She walked around the room, touching some objects, trying to get a premonition. But she suddenly stopped, when she looked at the nightstand beside the bed.

"Phoebe, don't!" Paige said nervously, as her sister opened a drawer.

"Paige, please, calm down," Phoebe said impatiently. "I'm only trying to..." she suddenly stopped, as she saw something.

_A photo._

"Phoebe..." Paige looked at her in concern.

"What the hell?" Phoebe winced, as she took the photo in her hands.

Paige frowned, as her sister's face turned pale. Then she moved her eyes to the photo at her hands and moaned. "What is that?"

"Cole..." Phoebe muttered under her breath. "It's Cole, it's him! But how?"

"A wedding..." Paige muttered in confusion.

Phoebe started to breath hard and fast. Then she felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a premonition.

** Piper and Cole were before each other. She was wearing a beautiful wedding dress and he was wearing a black suit. Grams was in front of them and smiled.**

** They looked at each other and kissed. Cole had his arms around Piper and her sister visible enjoyed it, keeping her mouth on his.**

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Paige asked, gently resting her hand on her sister's arm.

"No..." Phoebe said, her hands shaking, her stomach turning with nausea. She never felt so disgusted before. "I'm not!"

"You got a premonition, didn't you?" Paige asked, still in shock.

Phoebe swallowed hard, trying to calm her pounding heart. "I'll kill Cole... and Piper! I'll kill them!"

* * *

_The Underworld_

Piper and Chris were at a cave. Piper just vanquished two demons, blowing them up.

"We don't need to worry about them anymore," she said, walking ahead.

"Wait a minute," Chris said softly.

Piper turned her back to face him. "What's the problem?"

"We should go back to the maor," he told her.

"Go back to the manor?" she frowned.

Chris nodded his head a little. "Yeah, go back to the manor. We need to check the book. I think it's enough for today."

Piper put her hands on her hips. "I don't wanna waste more time. I need to vanquish the demon responsible for..."

"I know," Chris said, raising his hand. "But, as I said, it's enough for today. I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me?! I want to save my son!" Piper shouted.

"I want to save Wyatt too, Piper, you know that," he quietly explained.

She shook her head in frustration. "So what are we supposed to do? Sit and wait for this mysterious demon to destroy my family? If we weren't going after him, he'd be coming after my son!"

"I want to change the dark future too, Piper!" Chris said emotionally. "You have no idea... You spent two hours in my world, but I... I lived everything, I lost everything! Now listen to me! You can't insist on take these suicide missions, you need to stay alive... for Wyatt..."

"And for Cole..." she added, shaking her head.

Chris lowered his head. "I know you're angry... I'm angry too. But you can't lose control now. C'mon, let's go home... We need to be careful. I want to check the book again."

Piper gave him a short nod of understanding. "You're right," she sighed. "I am sorry. I know you're only trying to help."

"Trust me," he gave his hand to her and they orbed out.

* * *

_Halliwell manor_

_Living room_

Chris and Piper orbed in and found Phoebe and Paige waiting for them in the living room.

"We need to talk," Phoebe said coldly, her eyes full of rage.

Chris cleared his throat. He recognized that look in her aunt's eyes. He saw it numerous times before. It was a look of a woman who was about to losing control.

"Not now," Piper said, ignoring her. " I need to..."

Phoebe grabbed her forcefully by the arm. "We need to talk now!"

"Phoebe, calm down," Paige said.

"Stay out of this," Phoebe said angrily, then turned to Piper. "We need to talk!"

Piper swallowed. She looked at her sister's eyes and knew she wasn't kidding. "What's happening?"

"You tell me," Phoebe said, finally letting go of her arm. She reached for the photo and threw it at Piper. "What the hell is that?"

Piper took the photo in her hands and cleared her throat. It was the photo she brought with her from the future. "Where'd you find it?" she asked, her hands shaking.

"You didn't answer me! What the hell is that?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"Phoebe, I..." Piper muttered.

"I got a premonition about you and Cole..." Phoebe said, clenching her fists. "You were kissing my husband. My own sister kissing my husband! What the hell is that?"

Piper shook her head. "He's not your husband anymore... Phoebe, I don't know what to say... Cole and I... I just... I don't... You need to understand me... This future... I couldn't tell you, I still don't understand..."

Piper's words only served to feed Phoebe's anger. It didn't matter that Cole wasn't her husband anymore. Piper had no right to be with him, to have him in her arms. "Where's he? Where's Cole?" she snapped and shoved Piper against the wall, her hand on her sister's throat.

"Phoebe, please. Stop!" Paige breathed hard and fast.

"I don't know," Piper said, under her breath.

"Phoebe, stop!" Chris warned her. He didn't want to hurt his aunt, but he wouldn't let her hurt Piper.

"I won't let it happen! I kill both of you, do you understand me?" Phoebe shouted angrily, letting go of Piper.

"Phoebe..." Piper coughed, gasping for air. "Listen to me..."

"No, you listen to me. I don't know how Cole escaped from his vanquish in that alternate reality, but I'll kill him this time! And I'll kill you too if you get involved with him," she said, leaving the manor.

"Phoebe..." Piper muttered, falling on her knees.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites._


	7. Piper

**Piper**

_Halliwell manor_

_Living room_

Piper looked at Paige and Chris and started to cry. She felt embarrassed and humiliated. Phoebe overreacted over something that hadn't happened yet.

_I kill both of you._

_ How could Phoebe threaten to kill her? _

"Did you bring this photo from the future?" Paige asked quietly. "Phoebe was in shock when she saw it, but later we deduced what happened. This photo is from the future. Is that why you're acting so weird these days?"

"Just give her some time," Chris said, shaking his head.

"No, it's okay," Piper wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes, Paige. I brought this photo with me... I still don't understand why, but, in the future, Cole and I... We're married."

"Phoebe got a premonition of you two being together," Paige quietly explained.

Piper swallowed hard. "I never looked at Cole like anything more than a friend. Never."

"I know," Paige said, lowering her head. "We need to change this future, Piper. You can't marry Cole..."

Chris shivered at his aunt's words. _They couldn't change the future. Piper and Cole were meant to be together. His own existence depended on it. _"This is destiny! You can't stop it from happening."

"Why not?" Paige looked at him in disbelief. "This is unnatural, okay? Piper has no right to do this! This is disgusting!"

"Wait a minute!" Chris frowned. "Are you taking Phoebe's side on this? She menaced Piper's life!"

"Phoebe was nervous! I understand her... Piper, Cole is not only Phoebe's ex-husband, he is also evil. Hell, he can be the only one after Wyatt!"

"He's not," Piper said, sobbing. _She knew that Cole was not a threat. _"He's not the threat!"

"How did you know that? Look, I don't know how Cole managed to survive the last time, but we need to vanquish him for good."

"You won't!" Chris said, clenching his fists. "You won't hurt him!"

Paige turned to him and frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're a Whitelighter, Cole is evil and our enemy."

"I'm from the future, remember? Cole's not the problem here, Paige!" Chris shouted.

"So... do you know him?" Paige asked, shaking her head.

"Yes, I know him. He married Piper and they had a son. He's not evil!" Chris explained.

Paige winced and turned to Piper. "Future is always in motion. Melinda is not in your arms, Wyatt is. And this kid... Piper, we can't let this happen. This child doesn't need to exist! There are lines you just don't cross!"

Piper was so confused and shocked about everything, that she just nodded. "You... You're right. I can't do this to Phoebe."

Chris looked at his mother in disbelief. "Are you willing to erase your son from existence?"

Piper lowered her head. "You're very close to my other son, don't you? Chris..."

"You didn't answer my question! Are willing to erase your son from existence? Because, if you are, it means that I have nothing to do here anymore," Chris said, hurt in his voice. He couldn't stand it. They didn't know it, but they were talking about him.

"Chris... I..." Piper muttered, unable to give him a real answer.

Chris nodded. "I'm not... That boy... That boy is not trash, Piper!" then he turned to Paige. "Phoebe even didn't care about Cole anymore. You're so blind that you're willing to erase a person from existence and deny happiness to your sister only to feed Phoebe's proud!"

"Oh, future boy, don't lecture me!" Paige said, her hands on her hips. "But you're right. I'm willing to erase Cole's son from existence. I certainly will do everything I can to avoid the evil spawn to come to this world!"

"Evil spawn?" Chris snapped. "I have some news for you, Paige. Wyatt, the glorious Twice-blessed child, is the only one who will turn evil! He is the evil spawn!"

"What?!" Paige winced. "What are you talking about?"

"Paige, sit down. We'll explain everything to you," Piper said quietly. "We'll need your help to save my son..."

Chris shook his head. "We? No... I won't help you anymore, Piper. I'm giving up!"

Piper turned to him, her eyes flashing. "Chris, you can't abandon me... I want to save my son..."

Chris shrugged. "Wyatt..."

"Yes, Chris. Wyatt... I need to save him," Piper said in despair.

"And what about the other?" Chris asked. "What about the other kid?"

Piper cleared her throat. She remembered Henry's words. "_Your son, my cousin, is a good man, a great man, by the way. And he's alive."_

As his mother remained silent, Chris turned his back to orb way. "Wait," Piper said quietly, walking to him.

Chris turned his face to face her. "What?"

She studied his face for a second or two. He reminded her of someone. Her face contorted, as a thought crossed her mind. "What's my son's name?" she asked, her breath caught in her throat.

Chris swallowed. "I can't tell you..."

Piper lowered her head. Everything was finally clear to her. _Why she didn't figure it out before? Wyatt practically shouted the truth at her face._ "His name is Chris," she said quietly.

"Piper," Paige's eyes grew wide. "What the hell is that?"

"My son... my other son... his name is Chris. It's you! All this time, you're trying to save your brother!" Piper said, a single tear rolling down her check. "Oh God! Chris, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry," she said, hugging him.

Chris froze in place. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Piper, this is not possible!" Paige shouted. "He's a Whitelighter. He can't be Cole's son, he just can't! Tell her Chris! Tell her..."

"I am his son, Paige," Chris sighed in relief, as he finally said the truth.

* * *

_A hotel_

"What's happening?" Jason asked in frustration, as Phoebe pulled away from his kisses.

"Nothing," she shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for a romantic night, after what happened in the manor. "I just... I'm not okay."

Jason sighed. "Why? Phoebe, you're weird. You seem so angry!"

Phoebe cleared her throat. She couldn't explain it to him. "I'm sorry. It has nothing to with you. It's complicated," she said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "O-kay. What are you hiding from me? Look, I'm a little tired of your secrets, Phoebe. You need to trust me."

Phoebe embraced herself. It was time to tell him the truth about her. Paige was right, she couldn't build a relationship on secrets and lies. "I think you should sit down."

Jason sat on the couch and Phoebe sat next to him. "Tell me the truth. I really love you, I want you to trust me," he told her.

"I am a witch!" she finally said.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. Thank you very much for the kind words. Cole will appear soon.


	8. Cole

**Cole**

_A hotel_

"You're a what?" Jason asked, frowning.

"A witch," Phoebe replied quietly. "I have magical powers," she said and levitated herself in front of him.

Jason looked at her terrified and stepped back. "What the hell is that?"

Phoebe looked at him and came back to the ground. "My powers... Don't be scared..."

She walked to him, but he stepped back. "Don't," he said, raising his hand.

Phoebe frowned slightly. She could feel it, his confusion and fear. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked, the hurt clearly showing in her words.

"You levitated," Jason mumbled.

Phoebe nodded. "I told you, I am a witch. I have these magical powers..."

Jason raised an eyebrow. He didn't like that. He was never afraid of Phoebe before, until now. "So... you have demonic powers," he said.

Phoebe looked at him in disbelief. "What?! Demonic? No, Jason, my powers are not evil. I'm not..." she said, reaching for him, but he pulled away from her. "I'm not evil..." the young witch muttered.

"Sorry," Jason said, looking at door. "I don't... I never saw something like this before..."

Phoebe cleared her throat, trying to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. "Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you..."

Jason flinched for a moment. "You can float in the air, that's your power..."

"I also have the ability to see events from the past, present and future... I have the power of the premonition. Recently, I received a new power and became an empath," she explained to him.

"An empath?" Jason asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I can feel and understand what other people feel," she said.

"I see... And you're using your power on me," he said, shaking his head.

"No... I mean, I can feel what you feel, but..." she tried to explain yourself.

"Do you have the power to control people's emotions?" he asked, breathing hard and fast.

"Control?" Phoebe looked at him confused. "Oh God, Jason! Don't! I would never manipulate you... Never!"

"But you said that you can read me, you can feel what I feel," he raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe shook her head. She was scared to tell him the truth because she knew he would react this way. "You don't trust me anymore... You think, Oh God!" she turned her face away, bile burning in her throat.

"I think you should go," he said. "I... I'm sorry, Phoebe, but I can't deal with this," he said, opening the door for her to leave.

Phoebe breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. She felt like a knife stabbed her in the heart. "Please, listen to me... I'm not evil. I'm good, I'm a good person..."

"Your powers..." Jason muttered. "You can hurt people..."

"But I never hurt anyone. I use my powers to fight against evil. Please, don't judge me because of my powers," Phoebe reached for him, but he pulled away from her again.

"Sorry..." he said, pointing to the door.

Phoebe stood in front of him for a few seconds, then nodded. "I know you're afraid, but you need to..."

"Stop reading my mind!" he shouted. "Please, go away!"

Phoebe pinched her eyes shut, trying not to receive his emotions. But she couldn't. She was feeling everything and it was painful. Then she did the only thing she could do.

She ran away.

* * *

_Halliwell manor_

_Living room_

Paige's eyes grew wide, as the revelation. _Chris was Cole's son... No, not only that. Chris was Cole's and Piper's. _"It's impossible! You're lying!"

Chris shook his head. "No, Cole's my father and Piper is my mother."

Piper closed her eyes. "All this time you're here, trying to save your brother from evil... Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why keep the secret?"

"You wouldn't trust me," Chris said softly. "You know that. I had to lie to you. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you the truth."

"The way I treated you. Oh God, I'm so sorry, I..." she sniffled.

_She really thought of the possibility of getting rid of him, of her own son._

"It's okay," Chris said. "I know it's hard for you to understand everything, you were confused, that's all."

Piper let out a slight smile and caressed his face. _How could he be so good and understanding after everything he heard? She was feeling terrible right now. _"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to hurt you."

_But Piper knew she did. She could see it in his green eyes. _"You're so like her," she said and, when he frowned, she added. "Prue... But you also look like your fa... Like Cole."

Paige rolled her eyes. "This doesn't make any sense. I mean, you're a Whitelighter, Chris!" she said, still wasn't understanding what was happening. "Cole is..."

"I'm not a Whitelighter..." Chris explained, flinching a little.

"So, what the hell are you?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow. "How can you orb?"

"Okay," Chris raised his hand. "I can orb because my cousin brewed a potion and cast a spell."

"Cousin?" Paige asked curiously.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, my cousin. He's great in making potions."

"I see," Paige said, her hands on her hips. "So your cousin... helped you to trick us. Phoebe's kid, I suppose."

Chris grinned. It was wonderful how in the middle of this mess his aunt was trying to get information about the future. "I can't tell you... Anyway, he cast the spell and I drank the potion. And here I am, orbing around."

Paige sighed. "So... you're half-witch, half... demon?"

"No," Chris shook his head. "My father is not a demon, not anymore."

"What happened to Cole?" Piper asked curiously. "Where's he? And why are you saying he's not a demon anymore?"

Chris hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to tell the truth, but he felt like he owned them at least some explanations. "He's in the Cosmic Void."

"The Cosmic Void," Piper repeated. "What is that?"

"A space between life and death," he explained.

Piper frowned. "So, he didn't die in that alternate reality... He's in this Cosmic Void."

Chris nodded. "The angels of Destiny and Death gave him a choice, a choice to redeem himself."

"Whoa..." Paige's eyes grew wide in surprise. "The angels of Destiny and Death saved him?"

"Look, I can't tell you more, okay? Don't worry, the truth will come out with time," Chris said softly. Then he turned to Piper. "When the time comes, he'll be back..."

* * *

_A hospital_

Cole sighed in relief, as the young girl's heart started to beat again. He was invisible to everyone and watched carefully every move of the doctors.

"You did a great job," he heard a familiar voice.

He turned his back and looked at the Angel of Destiny, who was standing behind him. "She's so young... She deserves a chance," he said.

The Angel nodded and looked at the young girl. "She'll be okay."

"I almost lost her," Cole said quietly. "She could have died and..."

The Angel shook her head. "No, you didn't. Your job is to help lost souls to move on... She was lost, traumatized and you helped her."

"She'll remember me? I mean, it's the first time I help someone to come back to life," Cole turned his face to the young girl.

The Angel shrugged. "Maybe..."

Cole sighed. "I'm glad she's okay," he said truthfully.

"I know... And I'm glad you're embracing your destiny," she said, studying him.

Cole lowered his head. He was trapped in the void. It was his prison and he accepted it. After everything that happened, it was better this way. "I'll keep my word. I'll do my best to help the lost souls..."

_I'm the only one who's condemned to be here for all the eternity._

The Angel grinned. "The blind leading the blind."

"What?" he frowned.

"Nothing," she said. "Great job here, Cole. I'm really proud of you," she said and sparkled out.

Cole looked one last time at the young girl. She was sleeping peacefully. "Be happy," he muttered and disappeared through grey, dust-like particles.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


	9. The event

**The event**

_Halliwell Manor_

_The front door_

Phoebe looked at the front door of her house and sighed. She still could feel Jason's fear. He feared her powers. He just couldn't understand that magical powers didn't make her evil or dangerous.

She remembered her own words to Cole: "_W__e've been through this, okay. Your powers are evil."_

Phoebe shivered a little. It was a complete different situation. Cole was evil and dangerous. He almost destroyed her and her family with the Source's powers and later with the ones he had collected of dead demons in the Wasteland.

No, she couldn't compare herself to him. She had never used her powers to hurt people. Cole was a evil magical being, who broke her heart and almost destroyed her soul.

Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut and remembered the premonition she had hours ago. Piper and Cole together in their wedding day. Her heart dropped into her gut, as the image of her sister sharing a passionate kiss with Cole floated in her mind.

She opened her eyes and looked at her watch. It was almost five o'clock in the morning. She was tired, very tired. Tired of trying to find love. Tired of fighting against evil. Tired of being betrayed and hurt all the time.

Phoebe knew she needed to talk to her sister again, and she planned to. But not now, when she was so confused and lost. She was still angry and hurt. Piper was her sister and couldn't, just couldn't, have Cole. It was disgusting and she wouldn't let it happen. She was talking seriously to her sister, she would kill them. She would rather see Piper dead than with her ex-husband.

Phoebe looked up at door and sucked in a deep, large breath. She couldn't risk to see Piper right now, she was not prepared to face her sister yet. Not after everything that happened.

Then she turned her back and walked away.

* * *

_Piper's room_

_A couple of hours later_

Piper slightly opened her eyes. She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. Yesterday was a long, rough day. A lot of information was thrown at her and she still was very confused.

_A dark future._

_ Wyatt as an evil dictator._

_ Cole._

_ A wedding._

_ Chris._

_ Another son._

_ Wyatt's little brother._

Piper rubbed her forehead. Chris, the neurotic magical being from the future, was her son. All this time he was there trying to save his old brother from darkness. Chris and his secrets, isolation and loneliness. _So like Cole_. But he was also fiercely, protective of his family.

Chris was definitely a Halliwell.

Piper drew her attention to the nightstand beside her bed and took the photo of her and Cole in her hands.

She didn't know what to do, but she was sure about one thing.

She wouldn't give up on Chris.

Her son would exist, he would have a life.

* * *

_Golden Gate bridge_

Chris looked at the ceiling and sighed. He didn't sleep all night. Future Wyatt was dead and the truth about his trip to the past was revealed.

Chris had been distancing himself from Piper all this time. It would be too painful bond with her, only to return to a time where she didn't exist. So he kept himself distant from her, never thinking of her as his mother.

Now, everything was different.

His heart ached a little, as a memory crossed his mind.

* * *

_He was 14 years old when his mother and his aunt Paige died._

_ It was Phoebe's birthday and his mother was in the kitchen. His aunt Paige was in the living room with everybody telling stories from the past. Wyatt, as always, was late. His brother was acting weird, but nobody really paid attention to it._

_ He also remembered that his father and his aunt were talking to each other. Phoebe had whispered something in Cole's ear and he followed her to her room. Chris frowned, as he saw the scene and followed them discretely. He decided to hear them behind the closed door._

_ "It has been fifteen years, Phoebe," Cole said._

_ "I know," she said, lowering her head, slightly caressing his arm._

_ Cole pulled away from her. "Piper's here, your husband... Why are you doing this? It would hurt the entire family. Phoebe, we can't."_

_ Chris felt his gut sink, as he heard his father's words. He couldn't see what was happening, but he knew his aunt was crossing some lines._

_ "So why are you here?" Phoebe asked, walking to him. "I know why you're here. You're here, because after all these years we're still connected."_

_ "Phoebe, no..." Cole muttered, as Phoebe suddenly kissed him._

_ Chris was about to enter the room. If __his father was cheating on his mother, he would never forgive him._

_But then he heard it._

_ The scream._

_ The most terrible scream he had ever heard._

_ He didn't think, he only ran downstairs as fast as he could. _

_ He froze in place, when he saw the scene in front of him. His Uncle Henry was holding Paige in his arms. _

_ "Mom," his cousin Henry walked to her. "Mom, please..."_

_ Chris walked to them and quickly tried to pull the arrow out of her heart. "Aunt... Paige..." his voice was shaking. _

_ "What happened?" Phoebe asked, as she saw them._

_ "A Darklighter," Coop replied, still not believing the scene. "I think she's..."_

_ "No," a young girl shouted, covering her ears. "She's not! Mom! Mom, wake up!"_

_ "Kat, I'm so sorry," Chris said, looking at his aunt's dead body._

_ "No, Chris! Uncle Cole, maybe she's in the void.. please, do something..." Henry looked at Cole with pleaded eyes._

_ Cole shook his head. "No... I'm sorry, she's not, she's dea..." he suddenly stopped and his face turned pale._

_ "Dad...," Chris muttered._

_ "Piper," Cole muttered. "Where's Piper?" he asked in despair. "Where's she?"_

_ "In the kitchen," Coop replied. "She... Oh God!"_

_ Cole ran to the kitchen and almost fell on his knees, when he saw Piper lying on the ground with a pool of blood around her._

_ "Mom," Chris froze in place, not believing his eyes._

_ Cole moved to her and gently enveloped her in his arms. "Piper, please..."_

_ "Cole..." Piper muttered, her voice cracking._

_ "Don't talk," Cole said nervously. "A Whitelighter, Henry... Come here!"_

_ "You need to protect them," she muttered, closing her eyes._

_ "Don't talk!" Cole said, hugging her; "Henry, heal her!" he ordered, looking at his nephew._

_ "I trust you," Piper muttered and closed her eyes._

* * *

Chris looked at the blue sky and breathed in and out trying to calm himself down. His mother's death_ was_ the greatest blow he had experienced in his life.

The revelation almost destroyed Chris' soul. His own brother was secretly ruling the Underworld and ordered Paige's and Phoebe's deaths. However, the group who attacked the Halliwell manor that day disobeyed his orders and killed Piper. Later, Cole found out that Wyatt tortured and destroyed all the demons that disobeyed him.

Chris shook his head. It didn't matter. It wasn't Wyatt's intention to kill his mother that day, but it was his intention to kill his aunts. He ordered Paige's death and, later, he killed Phoebe with his bare hands. His brother betrayed his family and turned his back on everything that mattered. He turned into an evil spawn, who only cared about powers.

It was when his father created the Resistance, bringing up together a group of people who rebel against Wyatt and his cold cruel world. His father was a great leader, but he couldn't avoid more tragedies.

In the end, his own father was killed by Wyatt, when he refused to join him and betray the Resistance.

Cole's death was the last straw.

Chris didn't want to live anymore and almost committed suicide.

It was his cousin who saved him and gave him hope.

_"You can't give up," Henry said softly._

_"This world... We can't fix this," Chris shook his head._

_"You're wrong. We can fix this. We can save them all. All you need to do is go back in time," his cousin said._

_ Chris shook his head. "A trip to the past? Henry, I don't know..."_

_ "You said it by yourself, something turned him. Wyatt was not inherently evil," Henry argued._

_ "And he's not... Something turned him into this crazy, evil man," Chris sighed. _

_ "So... You can prove your theory," Henry crossed his arms. "I want my family back! I want my sisters, my mother, my aunts... Uncle Cole. I want them back!" he shouted._

_ "I want them back too, Henry! I want my mother back, I want my father here, he raised Wyatt like he was his own son, he never..." Chris stopped and fell on his knees._

_ "Don't be afraid, Chris. You need to do this... for them," Henry said quietly._

_ Chris looked up at him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You're right... We can't give up!"_

And here he was.

In the past.

Chris looked up the ceiling one more time.

He would save them all.

_Whatever it takes._

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. _


	10. The dark arrow

**The dark arrow**

_Up There_

Leo Wyatt looked at an old book and sighed. He was missing his wife and his son. Piper and Wyatt were his family and unfortunately he was away from them. He accepted a place among the Elders, but the price was too high. In the end, he gave up on his family and it was hard to handle.

He asked himself if Wyatt would forgive him someday for not being able to raise him with Piper. It was wrong, very wrong, to turn his back on his family. And why? To be an Elder? Yes, he did understand the importance of being an Elder, but know his heart was flinching.

"What happened, my friend? You seem so contemplative..." Gideon remarked.

Leo shook his head. "I miss my family..."

"My friend..." Gideon muttered.

"I thought I could forget her, but the truth is I can't. I know now, I'll love her 'till forever," Leo quietly admitted.

Gideon sighed. "Love is not a problem, my friend. You love Piper, but this doesn't mean that..."

"I need her," Leo said softly. "I need my son. I just... I turned my back on everything that matters and it's about time to correct my mistake."

"What are you talking about, Leo? You know that as an Elder you are called to help people. It's for the greater good," Gideon frowned.

Leo smiled slightly. "I'm so sorry, but..."

"You don't even know if she wants you back," Gideon argued.

"I'll talk to her," Leo said patiently.

"Fine," Gideon shook his head. "But I really don't understand you, my friend."

"It's because you never loved someone like a love her," Leo replied simple and walked away.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_Attic_

"Hi," Phoebe said, walking to the attic.

Paige looked up at her and sighed. "Where were you have been? We were worried about you."

"I was walking around," Phoebe quietly replied. "Where's Piper?"

"She's talking to Chris," Paige said. "Phoebe, I need to tell you something, but you need to stay calm, okay?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. She didn't like it at all. "What happened?"

Paige sucked in a deep, hard breath. Phoebe needed to know the truth about Chris. "You know Piper will marry Cole someday... I mean, In Chris' future, they're married..."

"It won't happen. Future is always in motion, Piper just can't betray me like that, Paige. I won't let it happen," Phoebe said firmly.

"Phoebe, you don't understand... It's not that simple," Paige frowned.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm talking about Chris," Paige said softly.

Phoebe frowned. "What does Chris have to with this?"

"Cole and Piper would marry and... have a son," Paige started to explain and her sister's face turned pale. "This son came back in time to save his old brother from evil..."

"No..." Phoebe said, shaking her head, covering her ears. "No..."

"Phoebe," Paige said, walking to her. "Chris is..."

"No..." Phoebe said, her voice almost cracking.

"He's Piper's son... with Cole," Paige finally said and Phoebe almost fell on her knees. "Phoebe, please..."

"It's not true! It can't be true. I mean, Chris is a Whitelighter..." Phoebe said, tears coming down her checks.

"It's a long story..." Paige said, wiping the tears from her sister's face. "He is Piper's and Cole's son. He's our nephew."

Phoebe looked angrily around her. _It was craziness, Chris, the Whitelighter, wasn't, he couldn't be, Cole's son. _"He told you that... He said that he's Cole's son," Phoebe said.

Paige nodded. "Phoebe, please..."

Phoebe shook her head and pulled away from her sister. "He's lying... He's lying," she said, taking an athame from a table.

"Phoebe, don't!" Paige said.

"I won't let it happen, Paige. I would rather see her dead!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Athame," she called and the weapon materialized in her hand. "I won't let you do something stupid! What the hell is wrong with you? Phoebe, this is not you! You love Piper, I now you would never hurt her... Don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life."

Phoebe shook her head. "We're talking about Cole," she said. "He was my husband, the love of my life. He betrayed me, he was the Source, he made me Queen of the Underworld. He rose from the death only to stalk me. He made my life hell! In the end, he turned into that evil crazy man and we vanquished him. He's dead and..."

"He's not exactly dead..." Paige quietly informed her. "Chris told us that Cole is in the Cosmic Void."

"Cosmic what?" Phoebe asked, frowning.

Paige sighed. "Cosmic Void, he's helping lost souls..."

Phoebe laughed. "Cole? Helping lost souls? Chris is lying!"

"Sweetie," Paige said, gently resting her hand over her sister's shoulder. "Unfortunately, I think he's not."

"But..." Phoebe muttered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie... I'm really sorry," Paige said, hugging her sister tightly.

* * *

_Piper's room_

"We already vanquished a lot of demons," Piper remarked, staring at Wyatt, who was playing on the floor. "You need to tell me more about this 'event'."

Chris shook his head. "I can't. You just... Piper, I can't tell you everything about my future."

"Why not?" Piper frowned. "This future is a mess and I need to change it..."

"It's dangerous, you can change things that..."

"No..." Piper raised her right hand. "Please, understand me. I won't change... Chris, you're my son. I would never do anything to change that."

Chris swallowed hard. "That's exactly one of the problems, Piper. The reason for you to be with my father can't be me..."

Piper shrugged. "Chris, you know that right now I just... Cole is just Phoebe's ex-husband to me. The man who stalked and..." she was saying, but suddenly stopped as she saw Chris' face turning pale. "I'm sorry."

"It's weird, you know. I know he was married to aunt Phoebe, but..." Chris was saying, when Leo materialized in Piper's room.

"Leo?" Piper frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said softly. Then he turned to Chris. "Alone."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'll take Wyatt."

Piper nodded and Chris left with Wyatt in his arms. "Okay," she turned to Leo. "What do you want?"

"Piper, I... I am sorry. I am really sorry for left you here alone," Leo quietly apologized.

"Well, you made your point, Leo. Elderland needs you more than me or Wyatt," Piper said, crossing her arms.

Leo lowered his head. "I'm trying to tell you that I made a mistake..."

"A mistake?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded. "Yes, a mistake. I should never left my family... My place is with you. I do love you," he said, walking to her.

"Leo, I..." Piper muttered, as he moved his hand trough her hair, tugging her closer.

"We love each other and I am really sorry for everything," he said, trying to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"No..." she said, pulling away.

"Piper..."

"Sorry, I'm confused," she said, embracing herself. "Give me some time."

Leo reluctantly nodded. "Fine," he said, with a sigh. "I'll see Wyatt..."

"It's good, he's missing you," she said, avoiding his eyes.

Leo took in a deep breath and left the room. He went downstairs and walked to the conservatory, where Chris was babysitting his son.

"He's a good boy," Leo remarked, watching them.

Chris let out a bitter smile. "For now..."

Leo frowned. He didn't understand Chris' comment. "What are you..." he started to ask, when suddenly a Darklighter appeared in a swarm of black orbs.

Leo saw the evil magical being targeting his dark bow against Wyatt and didn't think twice.

"No!" he screamed and put himself between his son and the poisoned arrow.

"Leo!" Chris shouted, as he saw the arrow hit Leo's heart.

Leo's eyes widened in pain and he arched back, falling to the ground.

The Darklighter smirked and disappeared.

Chris ran to Leo and raised his head. "Leo, calm down. I'll try to help you..."

"Wyatt," Leo said, looking at his son. "He's safe..."

Chris nodded. "Yes, he's safe... You saved his life..."

"What's happening he... Leo!" Paige shouted, as she walked into the conservatory with Phoebe. "Leo!"

Leo cleared his throat. "Sorry..." he said, closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_Future Cole wasn't cheating on Piper. I'll write more glimpses of the future next chapters._


	11. Leo

**Leo**

_Halliwell Manor _

_Conservatory_

"Leo..." Piper muttered, as she saw her husband on the ground, seriously wounded. She knelt before him and gently caressed his cheek.

"Is he dead?" Phoebe asked, her voice almost cracking.

"Leo," Piper called him. "Please..."

"Piper," Leo said in a whisper, opening his eyes.

"Leo," Piper smiled in relief. "You're alive... Don't worry, we'll heal you," she said, reaching for the dark arrow.

"I'm sorry," Leo said quietly. "I'm so tired."

Piper shook her head. "No... please... Leo," she said. Her eyes filled with tears, as he started to disappear. "Leo..."

"What happened?" Paige asked nervously, as he disappeared completely.

"He died," Chris said sadly.

"What?!" Phoebe frowned. "No, the Elders orbed him Up There. They certainly will heal him."

Chris shook his head. "He's dead... I am sorry," he said, turning to Piper. "He protected Wyatt from a Darklighter. He died as a hero, saving his son, his family."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "You knew it would happen, didn't you? You evil son of a bitch!" she said, walking to him.

Piper and Paige stared confused at Chris. "Did you know it would happen?" Paige asked, shaking her head.

"Of course he did," Phoebe said. "How could you? How could you let Leo die?" she asked, slapping Chris in the face.

"Phoebe!" Piper shouted. "It's not his fault!"

"Of course it is," Phoebe looked up at him is disgust. "He's from the future. He knew Leo would die today and did nothing to avoid that!"

Piper and Paige instantly turned her eyes on Chris. Phoebe had a point. Chris could do something to save Leo's life, but he didn't.

Chris shook his head. "You don't understand," he said quietly.

"Oh," Phoebe put her hands on her hips. "We understand it very well. You have Leo's blood in your hands, Chris. You're evil, exactly like him. And don't look at me like this. I know... Paige told me who you really are."

Chris stepped back. "I'm not evil. I'm here to change the dark future, not to..."

"You're lying!" Phoebe shouted. "If you're here to change things why didn't you save Leo's life? Why you..."

"Stop, for Christ's sake! Stop!" Piper screamed, covering her ears. "Leo just died! Stop!"

Phoebe frowned. "Leo died, because of him! Piper, I..."

"No, stop!" Piper said, her hands shaking. "Please, stop!"

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Paige ran to her.

Piper shook her head. "No... I'm not. Leo, he..."

"He saved Wyatt's life," Chris said. "I'm sorry, Piper. I didn't come back to change Leo's fate."

"Of course not. You're here to destroy our lives, our family, our bound as sisters. I can see it perfectly clear now. You... Cole sent you!" Phoebe shouted, trying to slapping Chris again.

"Don't!" Chris said, holding her wrist. "Don't do this! I'm not here to destroy anything. But I couldn't change Leo's fate. Time travel is something very dangerous... I need to be careful. Leo was destined to die, saving Wyatt. I couldn't interfere on that. I would change another things..."

"Phoebe," Piper muttered. "Leave Chris alone!"

Phoebe shook her head and pulled away from him. "He didn't save Leo, because he knew he was an obstacle in your relationship with Cole. Can't you see? What's the next step, Chris? Get rid of me?"

"You'll die, Phoebe. But not now and certainly not at my hands," he shouted at her.

Phoebe's face flushed pink in anger. "So... you admit it."

"As I said, it won't happen now. That's why I'm here. To change everything he would do. The dark future he created," Chris said clenching his fists.

"He? Who are you talking about?" Phoebe asked frowning.

"Wyatt," Piper said quietly. Then she turned to her son, who was crying. A silent cry. "My poor baby boy, I am so sorry," she picked him n in her lap and kissed his forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay, sweetie. I promise," she whispered in his ear. "You'll be fine. Daddy saved you. He loved you..."

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Nothing is gonna be fine, Piper. His father was murdered and he saw everything! He lost Leo, because of..." she was saying, but stopped at the glance Piper shot at her.

"Chris, please, can you take Wyatt to my room? I'll be there soon. I need to talk to my sisters. Phoebe needs to understand what's happening," Piper said, handing Wyatt to Chris.

Chris nodded. "Fine..." he said, taking Wyatt's hand and orbing out.

Phoebe sighed. "Piper, you need to listen to me. Chris is lying."

Paige shook her head. "No, he's not. Phoebe, you need to believe us... Chris is not evil. He's here to avoid Wyatt from turning evil..."

"What?! Wyatt is an angel! He's Leo's son, there's no mean bone in his body. But Chris... I can't tell the same about him. He's lying to us! And you," Phoebe turned to Piper. "Leo just die here, in our house, and you... you don't even care. You're feeling nothing!"

"How dare you?" Piper asked, her voice shaking. "You are the only one who started to blame Chris and didn't let me even react to the death of my husband! You saw Leo dying and started to act like a crazy woman! Wyatt just saw his father's death and you're making things worse!"

"Crazy woman? I'm not the crazy one here, Piper," Phoebe put her hands on her hips.

"Phoebe, stop it!" Paige said, looking at Piper's face.

"No..." Phoebe shook her head. "You've changed. You're not the same. The Piper I know would never react so coldly at Leo's death."

"Shut up!" Piper said in anger. "Shut up, Phoebe! I'll go to see my son. He needs me and I can't, I just can't, deal with you now!"

"Chris is evil and he's here to destroy us. Leo's death is the proof of how evil he is!" Phoebe shouted at her sister.

Paige sighed. "Phoebe, I already explained it to you. He is Piper's son...It's hard for me to accept it too, but..."

"You two are crazy," Phoebe said, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"To the attic!" Phoebe said, turning her head to face her sisters. "Someone need to do something to bring Leo back to life! You two need to be with Wyatt."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews. _


	12. In the Cosmic Void

**In the Cosmic Void**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"Phoebe, you need to rest," Paige said sadly. "You're barely sleepping... It has been a week..."

Phoebe shook her head. "I've tried every spell I know," she remarked. "Nothing worked."

Paige sniffled. "It's so unreal. I mean, we lost him, we lost Leo..."

Phoebe looked at ceiling. "C'mon, he was one of you!"

Like in response to her request, a man in golden robes appeared in a swarm of orbs in the attic. "He made his choice," the man said.

"Who are you?" Paige asked, frowning.

"My name is Gideon," the man said. "I'm an Elder and Leo's old mentor."

"Did you know what happened to him?" Phoebe asked sobbing.

Gideon nodded. "We all know, we sensed when it happened. But, as I said, he made his choice. He saved his son's life."

"We know. Is there something you can do to bring him back? I mean, you can do it, you have the power to bring Leo back to life!" Phoebe practically shouted at him.

Gideon shook his head. "It's not that simple, my dear... I'm really sorry for you lost. Where's Piper?"

"In her room, she's sleeping. " Paige quietly informed him.

Gideon nodded. "I'll be back later. I'll need to talk to her about Wyatt..."

"About Wyatt?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Leo is dead and Wyatt needs guidance. He's very powerful and needs to learn how to control his powers. You see, his powers can be very dangerous," Gideon explained to them.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances. "Wyatt's not dangerous," Phoebe said nervously. "He's a good kid."

"I'm not saying Wyatt is dangerous, I'm saying his powers can be dangerous. I want to be his mentor, teaching him how to use his powers," Gideon said.

Paige cleared her throat. "Well, you'll need to talk about it later. Piper's devastated and I think now it's not the right time to talk about it."

Gideon nodded. "Agree... I'll give her some time," he said, orbing out.

As Gideon disappeared, Paige looked up at her sister. "Do you think he knows something about the dark future?"

Phoebe sighed. "Paige, I don't believe Wyatt would turn evil... I think Chris is lying about it."

Paige looked sadly at her sister. "You didn't believe or didn't want to believe?" she asked.

"Paige..." Phoebe muttered.

"I know it's too much information to take, but it's truth," Paige said sighing. "I'm worried about you. You're blaming Chris for everything, you're so angry..."

"He knew it would happen," Phoebe argued.

Paige nodded. "I know it's hard to understand him, but..."

"But what?" Phoebe frowned. "This is ridiculous! Wyatt lost his father, because Chris didn't want to interfere..."

"Time travel is complicated. There are things that we can't change. Believe me..." Paige remarked, remembering of what happened when she went back in time to resolve her feelings about the car accident that killed her parents. She wanted to change history, but she couldn't.

_ Because it was their destiny. _

Phoebe shook her head. "You're defending him..."

"I'm not defending him" Paige said. "But I do know that he's not evil and, deep in your heart, you know that too."

Phoebe lowered her head. "Cole's son... with my sister. I can't accept it."

"But you need to," Paige said. "Don't do this to you, Phoebe. You're scaring me with your behavior. You threatened Piper's life."

"I was desperate... I was so angry" Phoebe said ashamed. _Paige was right. How could she even think of kill her sister?_

"I know, I know... You were angry and when we are angry we don't think clearly or make good decisions. I think you should apologize to Piper and Chris," Paige said softly.

"What?!" Phoebe frowned. "Paige, I..."

"You're not evil, Phoebe. You're a good person... Please, think about what you've done," Paige told her.

"I was angry... Paige, Cole meant a lot to me. Damn, I still have feelings for him," Phoebe quietly admitted. "He's still in my heart and he will started a family with my sister, they'll have a son... Do you have any idea how disturbing that is to me? So don't blame me for losing control a little."

"I didn't know you still had feelings for Cole. I mean, you have Jason now..." Paige argued.

Phoebe shook her head. "He ditched me. I followed your advice and told him I'm a witch, he didn't handle it very well..."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry," Paige said softly.

"He thinks I'm evil. He judge me because of my powers..." Phoebe rubbed the back of her neck. "It hurt me. The things he said to me, his fear... I would never hurt him, but he doesn't believe that. I felt it..."

"You should talk to him again, he's confused. It's understandable," Paige said.

"No..." Phoebe embraced herself. "I do not love him, Paige..."

"Sweetie, you're confused," Paige said, understanding what her sister was almost saying.

"I still love Cole, Paige. That's why I'm so angry..." she finally said. "He'll be back and... I don't know how to react, knowing about this future."

Paige cleared her throat. "I don't know what to say..."

"Help me, help me to convince Piper to change it," Phoebe looked hopefully to her sister. "Help me to avoid this..."

Paige sighed. "It would erase Chris from existence. Is that what you want?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Future is always in motion, honey. Years ago, Piper visited the future and saw a daughter, her daughter... Melinda. But the future changed and Melinda is not here."

"Yeah, but Piper did nothing deliberately to change it," Paige argued. "Look, I we should let things happen naturally... As you said, future is always in motion. I just ask you to not do anything stupid. Don't let anger take control of you."

Phoebe nodded. "Fine..."

Paige sighed in relief. "You'll be happy... You'll find love, true love..." she said, hugging her sister tightly.

* * *

_The Underworld_

_A Cave_

"Who sent the Darklighter?" Chris asked, holding a demon over a firey pit.

"Please, don't throw me there!" the demon bagged.

Chris rolled his eyes. "So answer the damn question! Who sent the Darlighter to kill Piper's son?"

"I don't know," the demon said.

"I don't believe you, pal. Last chance!" Chris said, almost dropping him in the firey pit."

"Okay, okay... I'll tell you. A demon in black robes. He talked to the Darklighter," the demon explained.

"Who's this demon?" Chris demanded.

"A sorcerer, an old sorcerer," the demon explained. "His name is Acacius... It's all I know."

"How do I find him?" Chris asked.

"He lives in a Cave. Please, let me go..." the demon said, almost crying.

"Fine," Chris said. He orbed them away and let the demon go.

"Thank you, I guess," the demon said, as Chris freed him.

"You're welcome. I like to keep my world," Chris said. "So... Where's this cave?"

* * *

_The old Mausoleum_

"What are we doing here?" Cole asked, as the Angel of Destiny transported them to the old Mausoleum. Memories from his past flooded into his mind, making him feel uncomfortable.

"This place is important to you, I can feel it," the angel said.

Cole shrugged. "This place remembers me of a past I need to forget."

The angel shook her head. "You don't need to forget your past; just learn and move on."

"I can't move on," Cole shook his head. "I'm stuck in the void, unable to move on. It's my punishment for a life of evil."

"You're wrong, Cole. You are not here as a punishment. You're here, because we wanted to save you," the angel quietly explained.

"Whatever," Cole said, his hands on his pockets. "Anyway, I'm trapped here..."

The angel smirked. "You're not trapped, this place is not a prison."

He looked surprised at her. "What are you talking about?"

The angel sighed. "You need to work through your issues and move on."

Cole swallowed hard. "Move on? I thought you want me to help the lost souls, it's my destiny."

The angel nodded. "You're right."

"I don't understand," Cole shook his head.

"Because you don't want to," the angel said in frustration. "You're a lost soul, Cole. You need to forgive yourself for everything that happened. "

"I can't forgive myself," Cole quietly admitted. "I lost everything because the evil inside of me. I was crazy... and hurt Phoebe and her family."

The angel nodded. "And why you did that?"

Cole shook his head. "I changed. I turned evil again. I was obsessed with her," he said.

"And why you changed? What happened to you?" the angel asked.

Cole shrugged. "Because evil is inside of me, it's who I am. No amount of good deeds will ever change that," he said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Phoebe was right. She was the only one who told me that and she was right. I couldn't control myself."

"I see... Phoebe told you," the angel said, shaking her head. "Do you remember when she said this to you?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, I do remember, but what does this have to do with what I did?"

"Words have powers. A witch should be careful with the words she choose to say when she's angry, especially a witch like Phoebe, who can manipulate other people's emotions with her powers. Sadly what happened that day was a little glimpse of her empathic power," the angel quietly explained. "It drove you insane... When the Charmed Ones vanquished you in that alternate reality, the magic was finally broken. That's why you feel sane..."

Cole stepped back, his eyes widening in horror. "I don't believe it," he said, shaking his head. "Phoebe would never do this to me... No matter how angry she was!"

"Magic is a dangerous thing," the angel said. "She used her powers against you unconsciously. It's rare, but can happen."

Cole shook his head. "It wasn't her intention..."

"It doesn't matter," the angel said quietly. "Sometimes we hurt people without intention. "

He leaned his back against a wall and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why? Why are you telling me this now? It doesn't matter, not anymore! It doesn't change anything. It won't bring back those man in the bar, that driver... "

"No, it won't," the angel nodded.

"Phoebe was hurt. It wasn't her fault..." Cole muttered.

"So, do you forgive her?" the angel asked.

"Forgive?" he frowned.

She nodded. "Yes, Cole. Forgive... She put you under magical influence. Little by litlle it drove you insane..."

Cole cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "I forgive her..."

The angel smiled and formed a golden athame in her hand.

He stepped back. "What's this?"

The angel cut her finger and a small trickle of blood ran down her hand. "It's time to move on, my dear... As I said, this place is not a prison and it's not your eternal destination."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Someone wrote that felt "like it could end up being accidentally Phoebe that turns Wyatt in this verse instead of Gideon." What do you think? In canon, Gideon was the only one who was responsible for turning Wyatt evil. Do you want a different a different explanation?_


	13. Welcome back

**Welcome back**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Piper's room_

"Hi," Phoebe said, as she opened the door of her sister's room.

Piper looked up at her and sighed. She was too tired to argue with her sister about Cole.

"I am sorry..." Phoebe said, as she noticed her sister's expression.

"Phoebe..." Piper muttered.

"I shouldn't treat you that way. I was nervous and desperate..." Phoebe said, lowering her head. "I'm sorry..."

Piper cleared her throat. "I am sorry too... When Wyatt forced me to cross the portal with him, I just... I didn't expect to see that future."

"I can't believe Wyatt will turn evil. He's the Twice-Blessed, Piper. He's pure good," Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"But he will and we need to change that..." Piper said.

"And what about Cole?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Phoebe..."

"You can't do this to me, Piper. I would never forgive you," she said, taking Piper's hands on hers. "If Cole appears, you need to avoid him, please..."

"But Chris... He is..."

"Future is always in motion," Phoebe interrupted her. "You know that. What about Melinda, huh?"

"It's different," Piper shook her head. "Phoebe, I can't... I can't do this. He is my son. I won't change story. He would disappear..."

"So you're planning to betray me," Phoebe said angrily. "For Christ's sake, Piper!"

"No... I just... God, Phoebe! I'm confused! I have a son who travelled to the past to save his old brother and you're telling me that he shouldn't exist! I don't know how it'll happen. I never looked at Cole this way, but Chris is my son! Our son! You don't understand, I can't change it! Not deliberately..."

Phoebe nodded. "I see..." she said, walking out of the room.

"Phoebe, please..." Piper muttered, as her sister stopped at the door.

"I'll fight it, Piper... You won't try to change story, but I will... He's my ex-husband. He used to share a bed with me... If you think I'll sit and watch you two being together, you're delusional..."

* * *

_The old mausoleum_

"What'd you did?" Cole asked, his eyes full open.

"Welcome back, Cole," the angel said, smiling.

"Back?" he frowned. "Angel..."

The angel nodded. "You're not trapped in the void anymore. I resurrected you, using my own my blood."

"Why?" Cole asked in confusion.

"It's destiny," the angel quietly explained. "Now, listen to me... You have a mission, to help the lost souls... You can't use your powers for personal gain."

"Powers?" he winced.

"Yes, powers. Teleportation, sensing, deflection, holograms, hope reading, knowledge absorption, mediumship and portal creation," she explained.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cole crossed his arms against his chest.

"You need these powers to do your job," the angel shook her head. "As I said, be careful. Don't use them for personal gain. I'll be watching you, Cole," she said and disappeared.

"Great!" Cole threw up his arms in frustration.

* * *

_A cave_

"Acacius lives here," the demon said, pointing to a dark cave.

Chris turned to him and smirked. "Thank you..."

The demon shrugged. "You kept your word, I kept mine," he said and shimmered out.

Chris shook his head. _A demon with ethics..._

He walked into the cave and looked around. The place was dark and silent. For one moment, he wondered if he should go back. But he needed to know who ordered the attack and why.

"Who's here?" a creature appeared in the middle of the darkness.

Chris swallowed hard. "My name is Chris," he said firmly.

The demon took a few steps forward and showed his face. "What do you want here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You ordered the attack on the Halliwell's," Chris accused him. "You sent a Darklighter to kill Piper's son."

The demon smirked. "Yes and the Elder is dead," he said nastily.

Chris clenched his fists. "You ordered Wyatt's death!"

"Yes. What will you do about it?" the demon asked, forming an energy ball in his hand.

"I'll vanquish you," Chris menaced him.

The demon laughed and threw the energy ball at Chris, who deflected the attack with a swipe of his arm. The energy ball flew back at Acacius, who fell to the ground.

"Deflection," Acacius muttered.

Chris formed an energy ball and quickly threw it at him, but the demon was quick and shimmered, avoiding the attack.

"Dammit!" Chris shouted, looking around him.

"Looking for me?" Acacius asked, throwing another energy ball at Chris.

This time, Chris didn't have time to deflect the attack and the energy ball hit him on the back. He fell to the ground, as the demon formed another energy ball in his hand. "Say goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Chris said, deflecting the attack again.

The demon flew against a wall. Chris clenched his fist and start to crush Acacius' heart with his telekinesis.

The demon's eyes widened in horror and pain. "Wait a minute," he said, his voice cracking.

"What?" Chris said, relaxing a little.

"I'm not the only one who wants Piper's son dead," the demon argued.

"Tell me something new..." Chris said, clenching his fists again.

"An angel," Acacius muttered.

"What?" Chris asked in surprise, stopping the attack.

The demon coughed, gasping for air. "An angel, a Whitelighter."

Chris frowned. "You're lying," he practically shouted at him. It didn't make any sense. A Whitelighter would never be involved in something like this.

Acacius shook his head. "A Whitelighter, he talked to me... The baby is too dangerous. He needs to die!"

"Who?" Chris asked, grabbing Acacius by the throat. "Who's this Whitelighter?"

The demon swallowed hard. "I don't know his name!"

Chris punched him in the face. "Who is he?"

"I don't know, I swear..." the demon said, as blood poured from his nose.

"How is he? You need to tell me!" Chris demanded, forming an energy ball in his hand.

"He is tall and thin. He has grey hair and beard," Acacius explained.

"You really don't know his name?" Chris asked one more time, the energy ball still in his hand.

Acacius shook his head. "No... I don't. "

Chris looked up at him for a moment. Acacius could help him to find this Whitelighter, but the truth was he couldn't trust him. More than that, he couldn't let him live. So he threw the energy ball at him. The demon flew against a wall.

"No, please," Acacius begged.

Chris shook his head and clenched his fist. He crushed the demon's heart and vanquished him.

The young man looked around him one more time and orbed out.

* * *

_The old mausoleum_

Phoebe looked at the entrance of the old mausoleum and sighed. She never told her sisters, but she always went there to think, when she was nervous.

She took a step forward and entered the mausoleum. _So much memories, _she whispered to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"Phoebe," Cole let out in a whisper, as he saw her in front of him.

Her heart stopped from a moment, as she looked up at him. "Cole..."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and... Happy birthday to me :)


	14. The fine line between good and evil

**There's a fine line between good and evil**

_T__he Golden Gate Bridge_

Chris orbed in and sighed.

_A Whitelighter?_

Could it be even possible?

_A guardian angel would never... _Chris shook his head; he couldn't allow himself to see the world in black and white. If his own brother turned evil, why it would be so hard to believe that a Whitelighter could do evil? This Whitelighter probably turned his back on his duties.

He let out a smirk.

Sometimes there was a fine line between good and evil...

* * *

**_Unchanged future..._**

Two weeks had passed since Piper's death and the manor turned into a dark place.

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked up at her with defeated eyes. "He's in his room..."

"I'll talk to him," she said, walking upstairs.

Chris frowned. He didn't forget what had happened the day his mother died. He loved his aunt, but he couldn't accept her behavior.

So he started to follow her.

He wanted to know the truth.

"Hey, Chris!" he heard his brother's voice.

"Wyatt, where were you have been?" Chris asked in concern.

Wyatt swallowed hard. "Demon haunt, of course," he said with a smirk. "Where's dad? I want to talk to him."

Chris cleared his throat. "In his room. Aunt Phoebe is here..."

Wyatt looked upstairs and nodded. "What does she want with our father?"

"Wyatt..." Chris shook his head.

"I don't want her alone with him," Wyatt said, walking upstairs.

He opened the door of his stepfather's room and found him and his aunt there. She had a hand on Cole's arm and was rubbing it soothingly.

"Wyatt," Cole muttered, stepping back. "Are you okay? We were worried about you."

"I'm fine," Wyatt answered almost harshly, looking at his aunt. "What are you doing here, in my mother's room, huh?"

"Wyatt!" Cole looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you insinuating?" Phoebe asked angrily.

Wyatt grinned. "My mother died only two weeks ago and you're already here alone with my father... I don't want you here!"

Chris looked at his brother and saw the evil in his eyes. "Wy, please..."

"It was you who should have died, not her!" Wyatt yelled at her, grabbing Phoebe by the throat.

"Wyatt, don't!" Cole said, trying to stop him.

"Wyatt, please... You're not evil!" Chris shouted.

"There's no good or evil, little brother," Wyatt said. "Only power," he added, trying to kill Phoebe.

"No!" Cole screamed, pushing Wyatt away. "She's your aunt! What's wrong with you?" he asked, putting himself in front of Phoebe.

"There's nothing wrong with me, dad. I am what I always have been, the most powerful magical being in the world..." Wyatt said.

Cole looked at his stepson and recognized the craziness in his eyes. "Wyatt, I know you're suffering, but don't do this... Don't lose yourself. We'll find who ordered their deaths, I promise you..."

"You're so naive, dad... Your heart always deceives you," Wyatt commented.

"Wyatt," Chris' eyes grew wide. "What'd you do?"

Wyatt swallowed hard. "They shouldn't kill her..."

Cole's heart almost stopped. "What... What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice filled with fear.

"I told them to kill only Phoebe and Paige... They shouldn't touch my mother," Wyatt said angrily, forming an energy ball in his hand and throwing at Phoebe.

However, Cole deflected the attack and the energy ball flew back at Wyatt.

"What's wrong with you?" Cole screamed, grabbing him by the collar. "Are you insane?"

Wyatt cleared his throat. He could kill Cole easily, but something was stopping him. Cole raised him like a son, he didn't want to kill him, not unnecessarily. "It was an accident," he said and disappeared in a swarm of black orbs.

"Wyatt..." Chris muttered, falling on his knees.

* * *

_The old mausoleum_

"Cole..." Phoebe's lips whispered his name, as she looked surprised at him.

Cole swallowed hard. He played out this moment in his head for more than a year. He wondered what would happen if he had the chance to see Phoebe again.

_What would he tell her?_

How she would react?

Then he remembered what the angel had told him about Phoebe.

_It was her_.

She cast the spell and ruined his life. It wasn't her intention, but she did it.

Cole turned his face away. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

_What am I doing here? _ she frowned, trying to understand his question. After so many time, was it his question? _What was she doing there? _"You're alive..."

"I need to go," he said, trying to walking away.

"You need to go?" Phoebe asked in disbelief, grabbing him by the arm. "We need to talk!"

Phoebe felt a shiver through her body when she touched his arm. She felt his emotions as if they were her own. She felt his fears and sorrows, his sadness.

Cole stepped back. He felt it, her hope... She was hoping to work things out with him.

"You knew..." he suddenly let out in a whisper. "You knew you would find me..."

Phoebe swallowed. "Yeah, but not today," she said, letting go of his arm. "Cole, what happened to you?"

Cole sighed heavily. "You vanquished me... in the alternate reality," he quietly explained.

"But you're here... You survived," she said.

Cole shook his head. "I was sent to the cosmic void..."

Phoebe sighed. "I know... Chris told us..."

Cole frowned. _Chris? Who in the hell was Chris?_

"He's our Whiteli... He's from the future," Phoebe explained, as she noticed the confusion on his face. "I know you were trapped in this Cosmic Void..."

"The Angel of Destiny freed me," he said. "I'm back, but don't worry. I won't disturb you."

_It's not meant to be_. "I need to go," he added. "I am really sorry for everything. I give you my word that I'll never..."

"Cole," she whispered his name interrupting him. "Please, listen to me... We really need to talk. Let's go to another place," she said softly, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Phoebe..." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm always busy with work._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. _

_This chapter contains references to season five's 'The importance of being Phoebe'. I hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

**The lonely warrior – chapter 15**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Piper was in the living room, watching Wyatt playing with his toys, when Chris orbed in.

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

Piper frowned. Chris seemed worried, she could feel it. "What happened?"

"I went to the Underworld," he said quietly.

"Chris..." Piper shook her head in disapproval.

"I know, I know..." he raised his hand. "It was dangerous, but I found something, something very important."

Piper's heart jumped a little. "What?"

"I found the demon who sent the Darklighter and I vanquished him. But he told me something very disturbing. A Whitelighter is involved in all this mess..."he answered.

"A Whitelighter?" Piper asked in confusion. "I don't understand, a Whitelighter would never try to hurt my baby, this doesn't make any sense."

Chris nodded. "It's hard for me to believe too, but... Think with me, Piper. Wyatt is too powerful... Maybe..."

"No," Piper shook her head. "A Whitelighter would never... I mean..." she sat down on the couch and stared at her son, who was still playing with his toys.

Chris gently rested his hand of her shoulder. "Don't fear the truth. That's the only way to save him," he said softly.

Piper looked up at Chris and let out a slight smile. _Her son, he was strong and brave. _

"What?" Chris frowned.

"You talk like him sometimes... you know, like your father..." she said with a sigh.

Chris cleared his throat. "Piper..."

"Don't worry, I'll fight for you," she said, taking his hand.

Chris smirked. "I hope so..."

* * *

_A coffee house_

It was weird for Cole to go to a coffee house again. It had been a long time since he had drink or eat something. He looked at another table and saw a couple together; they were drinking coffee and he suddenly felt the urge to do the same.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Cole looked from the couple to Phoebe and nodded. "I'm fine... I... I want some coffee," he said.

Phoebe frowned a little. "O-kay," she said, raising her hand to call the waitress. "You're different... You seem so..."

"Sane?" Cole shook his head. "I'm okay, Phoebe. I'm not under..." _your spell_, he wanted to say, but stopped himself. "I'm not under evil influence anymore."

Phoebe nodded a little. "I'm glad to hear that," she said.

"Good morning," the waitress said, as she stopped in front of them.

"Two coffees, please," Phoebe said softly.

"What do you want?" Cole asked, as the waitress walked away. "The last time you saw me, you said..."

Phoebe looked away. She remembered that day, the memory was still fresh in her mind.

_ I thought you were dead and I felt nothing. No pain_, _no love__, nothing. __I'm free_.

She was angry, very angry. She did want to hurt him and choose the right words to do it. "I know what I said," she said, resting her hand over his. "You tried to turn me evil, you replaced me with a shapeshifter," she said. "I didn't recognize you anymore. You turned completely evil..."

Cole cleared his throat. "I wasn't thinking clearly," he said.

_Because of you_.

_Because I was under your magical influence._

"I know," Phoebe sighed. "I cared about you, Cole. I loved you too much and I almost lost myself because of it. You need to understand me... At that time, I was scared. I am a Charmed One, I have this destiny... My mission is to help people, not to hurt them."

"Phoebe, look..."

"No, you need to listen to me... I've changed," she said softly and Cole frowned. _He didn't expect that. The Phoebe in front of him was very different from the woman he saw in the attic more than an year ago. The woman in front of him was sad, her eyes had no light in them. _

"I don't understand," he said truthfully.

Phoebe sighed. She could feel his confusion. "Maybe I could try to help you, instead of telling you to go away... But, as I said, I was scared. Everything I wanted was to forget the past, forget you. But you insisted, you couldn't give up..."

"I loved you, Phoebe. You were everything I had in this world," he said emotionally. "I was completely alone without you in my life."

She cleared her throat. "I know... I..."

"You told me that I was evil," he said. "You..."

_Put a spell on me._

"The powers you collected in the Wasteland sent you crazy," Phoebe shook head.

Cole let out a small laugh.

_You sent me crazy. _

"The powers were just powers," he explained. "But you never understood that. Powers are not good or bad by themselves, Phoebe. All depends on how you use them. I wanted to use them to help people, but you..."

"You killed someone," Phoebe said.

"And you have no idea how much I regretted it," Cole said sadly. "As I said, I wasn't thinking clearly... and, don't get me wrong, this is not an excuse, just an explanation."

"You've changed," Phoebe said. _She could feel it. _"I..."

"Here's your coffee," the waitress suddenly appeared, interrupting her.

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

She watched as Cole quickly sipped his coffee. "You missed this, huh?"

"In Deadtown, you can't drink or eat," he explained, with a small laugh.

"The Cosmic Void," Phoebe muttered.

"You told me about a Whitelighter from the future," Cole said, as he remembered what Phoebe told him at the mausoleum.

Phoebe nodded.

"It's a long story," she said, sipping her coffee.

"And he knew about me?" Cole asked in confusion.

_Of course, he's your son._

_ Your son..._

_With Piper._

_No, she promised herself. _

_This future wouldn't happen._

"It seems our destinies are connected," she said with a smark.


	16. Chapter 16

**The lonely warrior – chapter 16**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"A Whitelighter?" Paige asked in disbelief. "I don't think so... The demon probably lied to you, Chris."

She couldn't believe that a Whitelighter would do anything to hurt any of them. It was pretty clear to her that Whitelighters were great forces of good and they would never do anything evil.

_They had no mean bones in their bodies at all._

_ Whitelighter were pure good._

Chris sighed. "It was hard for me to believe it too, Paige, but..."

"No buts, I don't believe it," Paige said with a shake of her head.

"Paige," Piper said softly, resting her hand over her shoulder. "I don't wanna believe it too, but we can't ignore this information..."

"Piper..." Paige muttered.

"I saw the future," Piper said quietly. "I saw what happened to my little baby, I saw the evil in his eyes. So... It's hard for me to believe a Whitelighter is responsible for this mess, but I know that it's not impossible."

Paige rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I don't know what to say..."

"We need to find out who this Whitelighter is," Chris said firmly.

"All right," Paige said. "But... What are we gonna do? We can't vanquish a Whitelighter."

_Can we?_

"We'll do exactly what we always do," Piper said, with a heavy sigh. "We'll defeat evil..."

"But a Whitelighter..." Paige started to argue.

"If this Whitelighter is after Wyatt," Chris said. "Then he's not good, then he lost himself to evil... and we can't just ignore it. You didn't see the future, Paige. I'll do everything I can to change things. I won't let it happen!"

Paige cleared her throat. "I am sorry for everything that happened to you, Chris,. I'm really..."

"So help us," he said softly. "Help us to save everyone..."

Paige looked at him, then turned to her sister. "Fine," she nodded. "You're right... It doesn't matter who is the responsible for this mess... Whitelighter or not, we need to stop him!"

* * *

_A Coffee House_

"Phoebe, I..." Cole muttered in confusion.

The last time he saw Phoebe, she was full of anger and hate. Even if she had said that she was feeling nothing, he could feel it, the hate in her eyes.

But now... She was different.

"You survived," she said softly. "I thought I would never see you again... I thought I forgot you, but..." she cleared her throat, before continuing. "I was wrong..."

Cole frowned. _He really didn't expect it to happen. _

"Wait a minute," he said, a small smile on his face. "I don't have a recorder here..."

Phoebe frowned. "What?" she asked in confusion. "I don't understand..."

"Oh sweetheart," he said. "I'm sure I would appreciate hearing this someday again..."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "This is not funny," she said seriously.

"I know," he said softly.

"I went against everything and everyone because of you," she said. "I put all my faith on you and when you accepted to be the Source, I..."

Cole shook his head. "Phoebe, you need to..."

"No," she said, resting her hand over his. "Please, let me finish it... You made me choose between you and everything I believed... I went down to the Underworld with you, but I didn't born to be evil, Cole... It's not who I am. And I had to choose again. You need to know that vanquishing you that night was the most hard thing I've ever... I wanted to die with you that night, but still... I was pregnant. Do you remember? I was pregnant... So, I just try to be strong for the baby... But the baby... Oh God... The baby was never mine..."

"Phoebe," Cole said painfully. "Don't say it... The baby..."

"was soulless," Phoebe shook her head. "He was only an evil spawn growing inside of me..."

"This is not true," Cole said. "The baby was possessed... the tonic was killing everything good in him..."

"You forced me to drink it," she remarked.

"It wasn't me, It was the Source," Cole said.

"Same thing," Phoebe sighed. "You did it consciously, you accepted to be him... and I couldn't forgive it..."

"I didn't accept it," he argued. "Things didn't happen the way you think... When I took in the Hollow, I didn't know what would happen... You need to know I tried to fight it, I tried to fight him..."

"But it wasn't enough," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "And you hurt me, you hurt me and my sisters... You killed an innocent... And we had to vanquish you... But you didn't give up... You came back, you just rose from the dead..."

"I thought our love was so strong... I thought you would understand me... For some reason I thought you would," he told her.

"I was afraid," Phoebe said. "I couldn't live through that hell again, Cole... even for you..."

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"I need to ask you something," Phoebe spoke again. "Why did you create an alternate reality? Why..."

"As I said," Cole sighed. "I wasn't thinking clearly... I wasn't myself anymore..."

"We should strip you from your powers," she said, caressing his face. "They obviously was driving you insane..."

"No," he said, removing her hand from his face. "I told you... the powers were just powers..."

_It was you..._

"Oh, Cole... I'm sorry for what happened to you. I couldn't recognize you anymore," Phoebe said, holding his hand.

"I need to go..." he said, raising up.

"No..." Phoebe put her hand on his arm. "Please, we need to finish it..."

"We have anything more to say to each other," he protested.

"This is not true, and you know it," Phoebe said softly. "Please, let's finish it..."

Cole looked around him and sighed. "Fine... Let's to talk more about what happened when I came back from the Wasteland..."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**The lonely warrior - chapter 17**

_A Coffee House_

"When you came back from the Wasteland, I was so confused," Phoebe said. "I wanted time to forget what happened, but you didn't understand me... You didn't give me the space I needed. So... I turned cold as stone."

Cole shook his head. "It never crossed your mind how confused I was? My love for you gave me the strength to come back from the Wasteland. All I wanted was..."

"Me," Phoebe completed. "Oh, Cole, I never doubted your love for me. But then I wasn't the Phoebe you felt in love anymore. I became Queen of the Underworld, I succumbed to evil and it almost destroyed me and my sisters. All I wanted was to forget everything... I loved you, with all my heart and soul, but what happened... The Seer, the Underworld, the baby, all that evil engulfing me... Things would never be the same between us. I wasn't prepared to rebuild our relationship. As I said, I couldn't live through that hell again, even for you..."

Cole cleared his throat. "Why didn't you talk to me about those things? You should talk to me... I would understand you, but you... you just sent me away!"

"You started to act like a crazy man," Phoebe said. "You scared me. You were so powerful and..."

"I tried to use my powers to help people," Cole defended himself.

"But in the end you didn't help people," Phoebe shook her head. "In the end, everything happened as I told you. Evil took you over and you killed people. I didn't recognize you anymore."

"You told me I was evil," Cole said with pain in his voice. "No amount of good deeds would never change that. Do you remember?"

Suddenly Phoebe felt a cold sensation in her heart. She could feel his pain and sorrow, as he repeated her words to him.

"I was trying to prove myself to you and you destroyed me," he continued. "You don't understand, you changed everything when you said those things to me. "

Phoebe frowned. _What the hell he was talking about? _

"I don't understand," she said in confusion.

"Forget it," Cole said, raising up.

"Wait," Phoebe said, grabbing his hand. "What'd you mean?" She knew it was something important, she could felt it. "Cole, tell me..."

Cole hesitated for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her the truth, maybe she wouldn't even believe him. "Forget it, the past is in the past. It doesn't matter, not anymore," he told her, freeing his hand from her clutching fingers.

Phoebe shook her head. "It matters to me. We can't change the past, but we can avoid to make the same mistakes. Please, tell me..."

_The truth. Could she handle it? _

"The Angel of Destiny told me what really happened to me," he started to explain.

"The angel?" Phoebe asked.

Cole nodded. "She explained to me what happened when you said those things to me," he approached and touched her hand. "It was a kind of spell."

"Spell?" Phoebe frowned, taking a step back.

"It was a little glimpse of your empathic power," Cole said calmly.

Phoebe looked up at him in horror. "No... No... I would never... You're wrong," she said, as a tear slipped out of her eye. She knew he wasn't lying. He was being completely honest with her, but it didn't mean it was true. "I would never do such a thing to you," she assured him.

"I know," he said softly. "I know it wasn't your intention."

"It wasn't a spell," she said, shaking her head. "I..."

_Evil is inside of you_

_ It's who you are_

She said those words with such emotion, she was angry.

_So angry..._

"Oh, God!" she sat down in the chair again and started to cry.

"Phoebe," Cole said. "Look, you didn't know what you were doing."

"Are you okay?" the waitress approached them and asked in concern.

Phoebe looked at her and nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "Thank you."

"C'mon," Cole said softly, as the waitress walked away. "I'll take you back home."

Phoebe looked at him and smiled. "You're a little angry with me..."

"Yes, I am," he admitted.

"I am sorry," Phoebe said, caressing his face. When their lips almost touched, she felt him pulling away from her.

"Confused," she muttered. "You... you're confused."

Cole frowned. "You're reading me..."

"I can't control this power yet," she said, embracing herself.

Cole sighed heavily. "I'll take you back home, Phoebe. C'mon," he said.

Phoebe nodded and they left the coffee house together.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all te reviews, follows and favorites._

_I am really sorry for the delay. I'm trying to write more frequently._


	18. Chapter 18

**The lonely warrior - chapter 18**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"O-kay," Paige said, crossing her arms against her chest. "As Chris said, we need to find out who this Whitelighter is. Maybe we should talk to the Elders..." she suggested.

"I don't know," Piper shook her head. "They won't believe us."

"What about Gideon?" Paige asked.

"Gideon?" Piper frowned. "Who's he?" she asked in confusion.

Paige rubbed the back of her neck. "He's an Elder and Leo's old mentor," she quietly replied. "He came here to see you after Leo's death. He was worried about Wyatt, he said that Wyatt needs guidance."

"Guidance?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Paige nodded. "He suggested to be Wyatt's mentor. He wants to teach him how to use his powers."

"What?" Chris asked.

"He said that Wyatt's powers could be dangerous," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about it?" Piper asked.

"I am sorry," Paige apologized. "I didn't want to disturb you. He understood the situation and promised to come back here later to talk to you about this."

"I don't like this..." Chris said. "What if he knows something about the future?"

"I don't think Gideon is a threat," Paige said with a shake of her head.

"I don't know," Piper said. "Leo never told me nothing about this guy..."

"We need to be careful," Chris pondered. "We don't know if we can trust this Gideon."

"So how do we find out who this Whitelighter is?" Paige asked.

"Maybe we can write a spell to find the identity of our enemy," Piper suggested. "What do you think?" she turned to Chris.

"It worth a try," he said.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole walked down the street side by side. "I should be more careful..." she said. "I should never say those things to you..."

"No, you shouldn't," he said. "But then you didn't know what would happen and it didn't change _what I did_. It was my hand, it was my powers what killed those people," Cole said.

"Cole..." Phoebe cleared her throat, as they stopped in front of the Halliwell Manor. She looked up at him and suddenly remembered something.

_Piper..._

_ She couldn't let them met._

_ Not yet._

"You're home," Cole said.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"Goodbye, Phoebe," he said softly.

"Wait a minute," she said, clutching him by the sleeve. "Will I see you again?"

Cole sighed. "Phoebe, I don't think..."

"After everything we went through, you are here in front of me... alive..." she said, reaching for him. "I forgive you, Cole, for everything that happened... Do you forgive me?"

Cole looked at her a bit confused. "What?"

"C'mon," she said with a smile. "I know I did wrong. So I forgive you for everything I suffered, but I need to know that you forgive me for what I've done against you."

"I already forgive you, Phoebe," he said calmly. "... and myself."

Phoebe gave him a slight smile and ran her hand down his face. "To forgive is good..." she said, kissing him passionately.

"I am confused," he said honestly.

"Don't be," Phoebe said, caressing his face. "I..." she stopped, as she felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a premonition:

_Cole and Piper were at the manor attic, when a Whitelighter orbed in. He formed a sword in his hand and tried to attack Piper. Cole threw himself in front her and the sword plunged straight into his heart._

"Phoebe, what happened?" Cole asked. Her face suddenly turned pale and her eyes seemed terrified.

"Whitelighter," she whispered in confusion.

"Whitelighter?" Cole raised an eyebrow. "You saw something, you had a premonition," he said.

"Yes, I did," she said, still trying to understand what she saw. "I saw a Whitelighter trying to kill my sister..."

"Your sister?" Cole frowned.

Phoebe nodded. "Piper... you saved her..." she said quietly.

"Good, it's good..." he said in relief. "At least..."

"You died," she said, clearing her throat. "You died to protect her."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


End file.
